


Abandonment

by bobbiewickham



Series: Les Drabbles [1]
Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiewickham/pseuds/bobbiewickham
Summary: Feuilly and Prouvaire discuss Frankenstein. Written for a Tumblr prompt about the two of them reading a book together.
Series: Les Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677259
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Abandonment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feuillyova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feuillyova/gifts).



Feuilly, entering the Corinthe and receiving the standard cup of watery wine, went over to where Jean Prouvaire was seated at a table, immersed in a book. If Prouvaire only wished to read, and not talk, well, that would be fine–they could be silent in each other’s company.

Prouvaire gave Feuilly a dreamy smile, and did not seem at all disinclined to talk. “Have you read this?”

The book was _Frankenstein_ , by Mme Mary Shelley. “No,” said Feuilly. “I’ve heard you and the others speak of it, of course, but it’s not the sort of thing I usually read.”

Prouvaire’s gaze turned penetrating. “No,” he mused, “you prefer history, and perhaps patriotic poems or stories…but you might like this, nonetheless.”

Feuilly shrugged, and took a sip of wine. “There’s a monster, isn’t there?” It sounded amusing, and no doubt artistic, but not… _useful_ , though Prouvaire would no doubt take great exception to that. And perhaps rightly: Feuilly was no real judge of art, and Prouvaire was unquestionably brilliant at it. 

“That’s one way to describe the character,” Prouvaire said, his mouth twisting. “Another would be to call it a child, abandoned by its father and expelled by its society.”

“Oh?” Feuilly felt an unexpected surge of interest.

“Look, here,” said Prouvaire, dragging his chair around to sit by Feuilly, and pointing out a passage with his pen. 

Feuilly followed the Creature’s tale avidly, and listened to Prouvaire’s excited interjections, and wondered if there might not be more to fantastical tales with full of Romantic horrors, after all.


End file.
